


A little helping hand

by Void_Abyss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Abyss/pseuds/Void_Abyss
Summary: [S] Cronus help kankris heat
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 27





	A little helping hand

Kankri vantas was a young looking troll. For being so old because of life after death. Though one thing someone didn't tell him about the after life is that the horrible time of the month that is heat. Though no one told him anything about this after life deal. But that's the least of whats on his mind. He curls in on himself in the bed. "Damn heat....damn vow" he said holding his knees to his chest in a ball. "Can't. Break. Vow. I don't want this....make it stop. Please." He mumbled and fell red tinted tears leaked down his cheeks. Cronus was his very dear matesprite patient and sweet. Hed never really seen kankri when he was in heat. He santured in not knowing he was suffering through heat. He sees him and runs over concearned about his pour little kanrki.

"Kankri baby! You okay what wrong?!" 

"Hurts...heat...hurts so much" he whimpered softly and clung to a pillow. "Vow..I don't want to...hurts..more.."

"more than usual?" He questioned getting a nod. He grabbed kankris hand "babe. Baby. Darling. If you get off-"

"My vow."

"Baby it'll just get worse and this is only day one..your sobbing...sweetheart." He said wiping his tears. "Let me help you" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Promise it will help'

"I promise and I'll help you be okay, you don't need your vow now...your dead but I'm here to help you, you breaking it now won't be the end of the world" kankris cries more the pain getting worse.

"Please Cronus make the pain stop. Make the pain go away. It hurts so bad. I feel like I'm boiling." Cronus nodded and got kankri sat up.

"I'm going to remove your clothes. Im going to help you-"

"B-but-" cronus shushed him.

"I'm not going to fuck you, I'm simply going to help you, simply going to play with your bulge and relieve the pain.." Kankri nodded and sat there naked crying and pain. And moved to sit cronus's lap. "Ready?" Kankris nods as cronus rubs his soft thighs gently. He gently works his hand up and over kankris sheath. "Kay this may take a moment youve never lured it out"

"Please hurry!"

"I'm working on it" Cronus said massaging it, he eventually feels a coldish thing prod his hand "there he is, there is little kankri~ out to play for the first time ever ~" he let the tenta bulge explore and twist around his fingers all curious and eager. "Aww your kinda cute like this ya know~" kankri was nuzzled into the croock of his neck moaning, whimpering and and clinging.

"If someone had told me this kind of thing feels this good I would've not taken the stupid vow" he moaned as Cronus slowly strokes kankris bulge. 

"Mmmm so cute and sweet~ just relax and let me pamper you" Cronus said softly, a smirk and looked around "hmm no vibe round here" he mumbled. 

"We can go to you room, if you carry me..i can make....but I don't care this is really all I need...this feels so much better..than before just..."

"I'll keep this up then, baby boy" he said simply stroking him, eventually red spills onto his hand. "Never mind you wouldn't have lasted" kankri was panting and shaking softly. "I suppose first orgasm will throw you for a loop, I got you though darling." He said kissing his cheek and wrapped him in a blanket. Rocking him.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Cronus asked with a raised eyebrow

"For kinda making you do that-" Cronus kissed him quiet.

"Baby I chose to" he said relaxing kankri with a smile. He looked at kanrki, the fluffy haired troll had fell asleep from the haze.


End file.
